Sequel/continuation of # 54
by J-Rae
Summary: This story is a rewrite of book # 54-Rachel doesn't die- but someone else 'goes' in her place-please read and review-I don't know if the rating is right
1. Default Chapter

AN- I don't own any original animorph characters-they belong to K.A. and Scholastic-don't sue-  
  
To let you know, I love Cassie so don't forget nothing is ever what it seems in this story-well, usually-please read and review- I promise I'll answer your questions! PS-sorry if they are a little OOC-I really do try  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Cassie  
  
My name is Cassie. I'm an animorph. You know my story, so I'm not going to tell it to you again. I was supposed to be at the Hork- Bajir camp following out Jake's orders, but I guess something just told me not to. Jake and Rachel's thought-speak could be heard from my position only two feet above the trees. It never occurred to Jake that I would disobey his orders and eavesdrop on their conversation. Well, life is full of little surprises. I heard all about Jake's plan. Truth be told, it made me sick. I wasn't mad at Jake or Rachel, I was angry at the way life had turned out. We had been handed the bad hand of cards in life. I was sick thinking about the way we all turned out. I knew I could save Rachel, so I followed her. I did everything she did. I morphed flea, got on Tom's head, and some time later, got on the Blade Ship. I saw Rachel, she saw me, but she thought I was a real flea. I knew she wasn't. I saw Rachel jump off, so I did the same. She demorphed and morphed to grizzly bear. I hadn't really paid attention to what was going on around me, but now I did.  
  
After Rachel demorphed someone shrieked, "Animorph"!  
  
That's right genius: Animorph Rachel replied cockily. It was then that I demorphed.  
  
I stayed flea size, but regained my human body. I saw that no one was looking my way so I demorphed the rest of the way. I then morphed to wolf. Tom told the Yeerks to stop firing and start morphing. They did. Rachel took care of Tom and the leopard, so I went for the buffalo. I leaped onto his back and bit into his neck. I fell down. I saw the Yeerk slithering out. Wimp, I thought. I saw the buffalo lying unconscious. I gave it a good kick in the head. That woke him up.  
  
Owwww what sounded like a man's voice came from the buffalo's body.  
  
Demorph I said.  
  
I ran after one of the lionesses. We battled for a while. By then everyone knew I was on the Blade Ship. I no longer had the element of surprise.  
  
Cassie Rachel cried. What are you doing here?  
  
Saving your butt I replied. She was about to ask something else, but Jake beat her to it.  
  
"How did you know", he asked.  
  
Before I could answer, the lioness jumped on my back and ripped at it with her teeth. I let out a howl and rammed the lioness against a wall. She jumped off and I swung my paw at her head. She went down and was about to get up when I rammed my head into her stomach. She lay unconscious. The other lioness lunged at my throat, but I moved out of the way. She flew into a wall and I ripped at her throat. She died before the Yeerk could escape.  
  
Tom! Jake yelled. Tom! I saw a snake slither up towards Rachel who was preoccupied by the polar bear. I pounced on Tom.  
  
No you don't I said as I threw the snake into the nearest wall. Tom stopped moving.  
  
Rachel, on the count of three, ram the polar bear on his front side. One, two, three!   
  
I rammed his back as she rammed his front. He managed to swipe her one last time before he went down. Rachel fell to the ground.  
  
"Rachel" Tobias cried who had morphed to human. A single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
She'll live, Tobias. If she gets out of here I told him. I demoprhed to my human form. I saw the ex-Controller huddled in the corner, preparing to morph.  
  
"No" I said. "I need you to fly her back to the Pool Ship. She has to live. She'll die if she stays here".  
  
I want to help he said half way in his Bengal tiger morph.  
  
"You can help by getting her out of here" I replied firmly. "Please, demorph".  
  
He hesitated, but in the end decided to listen to me. I saw the questioning look in his eyes. I knew the question he wanted answered.  
  
"I have to finish them", I paused. "Or die trying".  
  
"Cassie, no" Jake said. "If you dock with the Pool Ship then…"  
  
I cut him off. "No, Jake. We won't dock in time. This is the only way".  
  
"No" he whispered.  
  
The ex-Controller, Dave he told me, and I dragged Rachel into the Bug Fighter.  
  
"When she wakes up, tell her what's happened. Let her know I love her and ask her if she'll take care of my family for me. Please" I asked Dave.  
  
"Okay" he said. "Thank you, thank you Cassie the animorph. I'll never forget you". I smiled as he took off in the fighter.  
  
I went back to the bridge. I knew Tom and the two other Controllers would soon wake up.  
  
"I didn't go back to the valley like you told me too. That's how I knew. I heard you two talking".  
  
Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He knew I would die. I knew I would die. I would kill the rest of the Yeerks, or die trying. I couldn't let morph-capable Yeerks run freely around the galaxy. They would invest some other species. Marco nodded. He knew why I had to stay.  
  
"The life of one for the lives of many" Marco said quietly. The others understood too.  
  
"I love you, Cassie" Jake said wiping away his tears. "Don't you ever forget that. I'm so sorry I failed you".  
  
"You didn't fail anyone, Jake. To fall is not to fail. You only fail when you give up. You never gave up, never surrendered. I love you too". I paused as tears began to flow from both Jake and my eyes. "Let go, Jake. Don't think about the past. Focus on the future". I began to morph to wolf when I heard the lioness stir.  
  
I love all of you very much I said once I finished morphing. I tried to remember every detail of this moment. For this moment could be my last. Ax stepped toward the screen.  
  
Cassie he said. You are a great warrior. And even a better friend. He gave a slight bow. It is customary to bow to those who are honorable on our world. You are truly honorable.  
  
"All hail Cassie the Great", Marco said sarcastically.  
  
I laughed as my friends gave a slight bow. I bowed back to them. I already missed them. I didn't want to die. I already missed the life I thought I would never have.  
  
I'll never forget any of you I said. Jake let go. If not for yourself, than for me. Let go. I heard the lioness get up just as I cut off the communications system. The others got up with her. Tom slithered forward.  
  
So animorph he began, its 3-1. You know my host is begging me not to do this. He's fighting me with all his strength. I love to hear them scream.  
  
The match is hardly fair I replied tersely.  
  
I know. Get her he answered.  
  
I lunged for the bear. I bit into his neck. The lioness went for my neck as Tom bit my leg. And then everything went dark. 


	2. Jake-Chapter 2

Jake-Chapter 2  
  
"Cassie" I cried. "Ax, can you get her back on the screen"?  
  
Ax began to work vigorously with the communications system. He stamped his foot in irritation.  
  
I'm sorry Prince Jake; I'm not getting a reply to my hail. Wait, the Blade Ship is leaving. It… it… it went into z-space Ax answered.  
  
"This is not good," I said with a groan. Cassie wouldn't and couldn't have gone into z-space. She didn't know how. I knew the Yeerks had won. "Cassie" I whispered.  
  
"Where is she" Rachel said entering the bridge.  
  
"Rachel" Tobias cried. They ran to each other and embraced. Tobias kissed Rachel. I wished Cassie and I could do the same. I wish I could hold her. I wish…  
  
"What happened? I was in bear morph one minute, then the next minute I'm in a bug fighter with this guy" she said pointing to the person behind her.  
  
"What's your name" I asked the ex-Controller.  
  
"Dave" he replied. "By the way, Cassie would like to know if you would take care of her family for her, Rachel".  
  
"First of all, duh I will. Second of all, Cassie isn't still on the Blade Ship, is she"?  
  
Rachel looked at me. I had to look away. I couldn't look her in the eye. How could I tell her that Cassie was most likely dead? I could barely admit it to myself.  
  
"Oh no" Rachel said. "Did she stay on there in my place"?  
  
I nodded as Tobias told her what had happened. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Rachel wiped them away and anger was written all over her face.  
  
"Why didn't you go after her?" she cried.  
  
"She escaped into z-space" Marco said quietly. "We would never find her".  
  
"But we could have… there must have been something we could have…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She began to cry again.  
  
"Oh Rachel" Tobias said pulling her to him. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried.  
  
I couldn't bear it anymore. All of this was my fault. It was all my fault. My fault. My fault. I sank down to the ground and sat. I couldn't cry, I had to be strong. But it was so hard. Why, why did she have to go? Why her?  
  
A bloody Toby burst into the bridge. Jake, they're surrendering. We had to promise them liberation and a chance to be morph capable. She saw Tobias in human morph and knew something was up. What's wrong?  
  
I thought of Cassie. How she was probably dead. I thought of the 17,000 Yeerks I flushed, Toby's people, General Doubleday's soldiers, and the auxiliary animorphs. So many dead at my command.  
  
Jake, I need your okay. The Yeerks want you and your assurance Toby said.  
  
A pack of traitors, A tired Visser One said.  
  
Cassie, she had told me to let go. I at least had to honor her last request.  
  
We lost Cassie, Toby Marco, still in his gorilla morph, said. He always was the first to regain his composure.  
  
My father, Jara Hamee, died bravely in the fight today Toby answered.  
  
Tell the Yeerks Jake will be right there. Tell them Visser One is our prisoner and we agree with your deal.  
  
My people may not like that deal Ax said cautiously.  
  
"Well you know what Ax, I don't care. My best friend is gone, I've lost three years of my life, and your people have done squat for us. So they don't get a say in this" Rachel answered angrily.  
  
This is our planet, our prisoners, and our victory. If your people don't like what we do, they can bite me Marco replied testily.  
  
Ax kept quiet. He knew it wasn't personal, just grief. I took a deep breath; I still had to finish my job.  
  
"Okay Toby, I agree with what Marco said so go with that". Toby nodded and left.  
  
I guess your going to kill me now, eh the visser began. Your welcome to, however you kill me will be painless compared to what the Council of Thirteen would do to me. I lost a pool ship, they don't like that.  
  
"No, we're not going to kill you. But you are going to leave that stolen Andalite body. No more killing" I answered.  
  
"What do you mean 'no more killing'" Rachel cried. "This is all his fault"!  
  
"He is a prisoner of war and we don't kill prisoners I said quietly. Rachel folded her arms across her chest.  
  
No you don't kill prisoners. Just the 17,000 helpless Yeerks on this ship and the others in the pool on the ground Visser One said mockingly.  
  
"Marco, go get a container to put the visser in once he leaves Alloran's body. Rachel, go tell Erek to hide himself if he wants the Chee to be kept a secret. Ax, you know what to do" I said slightly pointing with my eyes at the visser. Ax nodded and hit the visser's temple with the flat side of his tail blade.  
  
"Visser, I know you can hear me. So I want you to come on out of that body or Marco, Tobias, and Ax will get you out the hard way". I turned to Tobias, "If he doesn't come out in two minutes, get him out".  
  
"You got it" Tobias said nodding.  
  
"Ax, dial up the Andalite High Command. Tell them to stand by for a communication from me. And open up a connecting channel to the Andalite home world".  
  
Prince Jake Ax said hesitating, I am forbidden to do that by certain laws. I am only an arsith. I must work through the chain of command, my prince. That was his way of telling me he would like to, but I have to order him to do it.  
  
"Ax, as your prince, I'm ordering you to obey me and ignore those regulations".  
  
I must obey.  
  
I went to see Toby while they did that. I handled the negotiations and returned to the bridge.  
  
When I returned, I saw the face of an angry Adalite and everyone else in the room.  
  
"Where do we stand?" I asked. Marco was now demorphed.  
  
"This genius thinks we're Controllers trying to set him up".  
  
"Perfect" I said dryly. "How do e get around this"?  
  
Tell him you'll surrender the pool ship to them I realized that it must have been Alloran-Semitur-Corrass, the newly freed Andalite.  
  
So the deception is over. I see the visser has revealed himself the officer answered.  
  
Then the arrogant, ruthless, war-prince Alloran asked me an unexpected question, With your permission? I nodded.  
  
Things went fast after that. We talked to a Captain Prince Asculan- Semitur-Langor, he found out he was on 'live Andalite TV', he got mad, we made a rendezvous with the Dome ship Elfangor, and Ax challenged the Captain in order to save the day. Now we all had to wait to see if the Captain would fight or not. It was interesting to see the 'mighty Alloran' say he was at my command. To see an Andalite or any person being freed for the first time in years in great. I only wished Cassie were there to enjoy the moment with me. A moment later, a junior officer came to tell us the decision. An insult, of course.  
  
Captain Asculan issues the following orders: Four morphing cubes will be made available to aristh Aximili to use as he sees fit. Aristh Aximili is hereby elevated to the rank of prince. Prince Aximili is appointed liaison between the Andalite fleet and the people of earth.  
  
Thank the captain for me. I will carry out my duties to the best of my ability. My challenge is hereby withdrawn Ax replied.  
  
We expected the officer to leave. He didn't.  
  
"Is there anything else" Rachel said rudely.  
  
Yes the officer replied just as rudely. Princess Godiva-Adel- Lithium wishes to see you, Prince Aximili, your friends and Alloran.  
  
What Ax asked apparently shocked. The princess is here?  
  
Yes the officer replied curtly, Princess Godiva is aboard the Dome ship Elfangor. She wishes to see you as soon s possible so I suggest you come with me now.  
  
"Look, we will come when we…" I began.  
  
Of course. Tell the princess we shall be there in a few minutes Ax interrupted.  
  
As soon as the officer left we all stared at Ax. Two things were strange. One, he had never interrupted me and two, there was a princess?  
  
"Okay Ax, explain who the princess is to us" Rachel demanded.  
  
But I don't think Ax heard her. He was staring off into space. The only words that came from him were My sweet Princess Godiva, you are here.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-sorry for the cliffhanger-hope you liked it-please r/r-it is extremely helpful-any questions-I'm only going to say this once-I only own the characters you don't recognize-please don't sue me- if you tell me your name and story, if I can, I'll r/r- so please, r/r and tell your friends about my story-for those of you who were wondering, Cassie and Ax are my favorite characters-but this will mostly be an Ax romance-there will be J/C and some R/T as well though 


	3. Chapter 3-Ax

Chapter 3-Ax  
  
I could not believe it. Princess Godiva was aboard the Elfangor. Why? Why would a princess be aboard a fighter Dome ship? It was then that I realized that Rachel and Jake were asking me questions.  
  
"Who is the 'princess' and what does she have to do with anything" Rachel asked me, irritated that she was uninformed about the princess. I turned my main eyes to face her.  
  
The princess is the second most important female on the Andalite home world I informed them. To be summoned by the princess, you must have either done something terrible, wonderful, or you must be a friend of hers I replied containing my excitement.  
  
Prince Jake rubbed his temples. He had taken a lot in, from Cassie's supposed death to this.  
  
"So what, do you think she is going to do, congratulate us or something" he asked.  
  
"Yep" Marco replied, "She is going to bow down to us and finally give us the credit we deserve".  
  
I started to laugh. The very idea of Princess Godiva bowing to us was what humans would call 'sheer madness'.  
  
"What, I was serious" Marco said sarcastically.  
  
Prince Jake stifled a laugh, "Ax, do you and the Princess have any sort of relationship"? I immediately took it the wrong way.  
  
No! Princess Godiva and I are just friends. There is nothing between us; she would never be interested in someone like me. She is beautiful, smart, funny, and… I stopped when I saw the amused looks on my friends' faces. I started to, as humans would say, blush.  
  
Tobias, who had demorphed, replied, Yeah, sure Ax, there is no relationship between you two.  
  
I was completely embarrassed. I had never told anyone what I truly thought of the Princess. I would be horrified if she ever knew my true feelings. She could never feel the same. Then again, the day before I left to go on the Dome ship Galaxy Tree, we had almost kissed. We would have kissed, had it not been for my brother's interruption.  
  
Trying to redirect the conversation, I spoke to Prince Jake. I believe we should go aboard the Dome ship now. It shows disrespect to make royalty wait.  
  
"Yeah, especially royalty you have the hots for, right Ax-man" Marco replied.  
  
You couldn't classify my feelings for Princess Godiva by saying I have the hots… I paused. I had slipped again.  
  
"Yeah, Ax" Rachel stated laughing, "there's no relationship between you two".  
  
We should go I said turning my back to them. I had feelings for Princess Godiva, but I doubt she could ever feel the same. Yes, we had almost kissed, but that was years ago. She was 16 in human years now, soon to be 17. She most likely already had a fiancé. I took my friends and War Prince Alloran aboard the Elfangor. Alloran and I had a private conversation along the way.  
  
Do you like Princess Godiva-Adel-Lithium he asked me using private thought speak.  
  
It would be an honor to be married to her I replied cautiously.  
  
Of coarse it would, what idiot wouldn't want to marry her. That was not the question. I asked if you had feelings for her. Her father and I used to be great friends. You seem like a suitable husband for his daughter. You seem to like her. Possibly even love her. Yet if you can't even admit that to yourself and your friends, I am wrong and you aren't worthy of her he answered, annoyance in his voice.  
  
I have feelings for her I admitted. Yet, I doubt, no, I know, she could never feel the same. She is a princess, I am… Alloran cut me off.  
  
You are a prince who has been stranded for years on a planet that is light years away from his people. You have fought with an intelligent species, that is not your own, survived, and been a key factor in this war. Because of you and your friends, the Yeerks have been defeated here. If that and the fact that you can admit you have feelings for a woman of high stature do not make you honorable, than there are many Andalites that are not honorable. King Dralu-Baturuk-Estevak is one of them.  
  
I was shocked. No one called King Dralu dishonorable, which meant Alloran, was saying I am honorable.  
  
Thank you, War Prince Alloran I replied smiling.  
  
Your welcome, Prince Aximili. And I have a suggestion. It would be wise if you told Princess Godiva how you feel. You might be surprised at her response.  
  
We entered the Dome ship Elfangor. My friends were stunned at how 'cool' the inside was. We went to the grazing fields first to see if the princess was there. I looked frantically for her. I could not wait to speak with her.  
  
"Wow Ax" Marco began, "I didn't know Andalites had Bay Watch babes on their ships. She is hot"! I looked at the person who Marco was gawking over. It was Princess Godiva-Adel-Lithium. I had forgotten to mention to my friends that Princess Godiva was human.  
  
Marco, that is no 'Bay Watch babe', that is Princess Godiva-Adel- Lithium. She is human. It is a long story I will explain later I said.  
  
"Wait, your princess is human" Prince Jake asked?  
  
Yes I answered while walking toward Princess Godiva.  
  
My friends started asking me numerous questions, but I wasn't paying attention. My focus was on Princess Godiva. I was one foot behind her, yet she did not know I was there.  
  
Princess Godiva I said softly and tenderly, I believe you asked to see me.  
  
She spun around and looked into my main eyes. She was so beautiful. She took my breath away. She too seemed to be speechless.  
  
"Aximili" she finally breathed, "you have returned.  
  
Then she did something very unexpected, yet I loved it. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist, as I had seen many do on television. It was then that I realized that I loved her. 


	4. Chapter 4-Godiva

A/N-Thanks everyone for the reviews. Allison-thank you; I'm glad you liked it. Angelofcloud9-thanks a bunch, I appreciate it-remember, if you have any ideas, tell me-that goes for everyone. CCLD-Blade-sorry it is rushed, it won't be so rushed anymore-I'll explain more in this chapter and the upcoming ones-I wrote ch. 3 late at night so I was tired- Thanx. Ambrosia- I know, cool huh? I had to make her human and powerful, it fits don't ya think? NEWays-I named her after Lady Godiva, but she was not the person who said let them eat cake- I forgot who that was, Marie Antoinette maybe? Just to let you all know, Godiva is the 3 or 4 most important person on the Andalite home world, I haven't decided which yet. Thanks all and please, keep r/r- by the way, I might not have another chapter up until this Sunday or Monday, I'm going on a vacation and where I'm going, I doubt they have internet access (the building that is)-gasp!  
  
Chapter 3-Godiva  
  
My name is Godiva-Adel-Lithium. I am the princess of the Andalites, yet, I am human, my mom is human, and my brother is human. My father is King Dralu, and he is an Andalite. My background is complicated, so listen carefully. My father was on a mission to destroy a Yeerk pool on Leera when he met my mother. The Andalites where on the ground battling Hork- Bajir and my father was hit by a dracon beam. A Hork-Bajir was about to finish him off when my mother, who's Yeerk was feeding and had been let go by the Hork-Bajir watching her when the battle began, shot the Hork-Bajir with a dracon beam. After the battle, he thanked my mother and asked what he could do for her in return. She said all she wanted was to go home. My father, who was a prince with lots of power, agreed. On the way back to earth, the Dome ship was attacked. The ship had to return to the Andalite home world. It was many months before my father could take my mother home. By then, the two had fallen in love. They both knew that my grandfather, King Coratus would never allow it, so when my father took my mother back to earth, he decided to stay there with her. My grandfather found out and was furious. He ordered for them to be brought to him, so a group of Andalites retrieved them from earth. My grandfather was stubborn and would not listen, so my father threatened to leave again. He was 18 in earth years and old enough in Andalite years to be considered an adult. My grandmother, Queen Genidor, out of fear of losing her only son, decided to take a stand. She told my grandfather that if he did not allow my father and mother to marry, she would leave him and go to earth with my father and mother. My grandfather loved Queen Genidor very much, so he gave his consent for the wedding. However, he would only do this after making sure my mother knew she would have to live on the Andalite home world and rule as Queen, Queen Sarah Brooke Anderson. So now that you know my past, you might as well know something about me. I am 16, soon to be 17, and of medium height. I have dark, brown, hair that barely flows below my shoulder. I am thin, have brown-green eyes, and I am a futurist. A futurist is someone who can see certain things in the future. My grandmother was also a futurist. She died before she could teach me the ways of the futurist. But at the moment, my future did not matter, just my present. I released Aximili and took a step back in surprise at my own actions. He smiled tenderly at me and my heart melted. I realized then that I loved him. I smiled at him and he looked at me longingly. I heard one of his human friends clear their throat. I blushed slightly when I looked at the cute Hispanic one. He smirked. I turned back to Aximili.  
  
"Hello, Prince Aximili" I said curtsying. It was difficult to do seeing as how I was in tight (yet stretchy), low cut, black pants and a tight shirt (it looked like a tube top only with one tank top sleeve). He began to bow back.  
  
Hello, Princess Godiva. I stopped him in mid-bow.  
  
"There is no need for you to do that, I have done nothing to earn your respect" I stated.  
  
Oh, but you have. You have, princess he answered completing the bow anyway.  
  
Our eyes locked and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me (a/n-for those of you who don't know, Andalites kiss by rubbing the palm of their hand up and down someone's cheek). Yet, as much as I would have welcomed it, he turned his head away and introduced his friends.  
  
This is Prince Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Marco, and War-Prince Alloran he said pointing to each in turn. I said hello to everyone, but paused when I came to Alloran.  
  
"The War-Prince Alloran. My father's War-Prince Alloran"?  
  
So, you know who I am he answered. Yet somehow, I don't think that's a good thing.  
  
I smiled at him and gently touched his arm, "If you are the War- Prince Alloran I think you are, than you are honorable and it is a pleasure to know you. My father has never said a cruel word about you. Anyone who can survive as long as you did with a Yeerk in his head is honorable".  
  
Thank you, Princess Godiva. I shall not forget your kindness.  
  
" Go on" I said, "it must be boring for you to be around a bunch of teenagers. Go on to the bridge. Tell them I sent you, they will show you around the bridge. This is the newest Dome ship out".  
  
Thank you he said as he ran towards the bridge.  
  
Rachel was looking at me strangely, as was everyone except Aximili; he was looking at me kindly. I smiled at him then looked at the others.  
  
"Is something wrong," I asked.  
  
"No" Jake replied, "we were just wondering, are you a nothlit"?  
  
I looked at Aximili, "Have you not told them"?  
  
I have not had the chance he answered.  
  
I sighed. "Let's go to my room, my story is a long one. Besides, there are things we must discuss".  
  
"You sure you and Ax just don't want to 'talk'" Marco replied sarcastically.  
  
Aximili's eyes widened and Marco received a hit in the ribs from Rachel.  
  
"Shut up, Marco" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What" he said, "I wasn't knocking on you and bird-boy this time. Still, I get hit".  
  
What would you prefer, Marco? Rachel hitting you in the ribs or Ax knocking you with his tail blade Tobias responded.  
  
I slowed down my pace so I was walking beside Aximili. He looked tense and embarrassed. I took his hand, gave it a squeeze, and released it. He smiled at me and looked away.  
  
I would never… he began.  
  
"I know" I answered. "It was just a joke".  
  
Princess Godiva… he started  
  
Just Godiva I gently corrected.  
  
Godiva, I want you to know something.  
  
"Yes"?  
  
I still care for you the same way I did three years ago. My feelings for you have not changed. I could tell he was nervous, he did not believe himself worthy of me. My brother and I thought he was the only one worthy of me. Well, my brother used to think that. He was gone now. Supposedly dead.  
  
"I feel the same way, Aximili. But I must know one thing. How do you feel towards me"?  
  
It was a cruel thing to do, but I had to see if he was brave enough to admit his feelings to me. If he wasn't, well, I hope he is.  
  
I feel affection towards you, Godiva. You are different than any other female I have ever met. You make me feel special inside. He waited for my answer. I smiled at him and had to stop myself from crying. No one had ever said anything so sweet to me before. It wasn't his words that touched me; it was the feeling in his thought speak.  
  
I turned to him; "I feel the same way towards you, Aximili. I feel affection".  
  
We smiled at each other. All of his nervousness vanished. I knew I had found the person who was my match. Aximili stopped and so did I. We didn't even notice the others were watching us. Aximili brought his hand up to my face and kissed me. I did the same to him. We stood there looking into each other's eyes for about a minute.  
  
Unfortunately, Prince Penar-Amilel-Estekaz also saw us. Prince Penar was Captain Prince Asculan's son. He was trying to court me and I knew his father was going to talk to my father about marriage. I knew he did not like me. My brother and I are, were twins. Neither my brother nor I liked him. My brother always was 'rooting' for Aximili. Penar walked up to me, stepping in front of me so Aximili would have to step back. I gave him a fake smile, not that he cared.  
  
Your highness he said. Have you considered my offer?  
  
Earlier, he had asked me if perhaps I would go to an estreen showing with him. That was basically what most Andalites did for dating. It was like going to a movie or concert.  
  
"Yes, but as I told you earlier, I must first make sure my schedule is clear. If it is, I shall go with you to the estreen showing" I answered. I did not want to go with him, but it would be unwise to make Penar mad. Especially if he found out Aximili was the reason I turned him down. Prince Penar always got what he wanted. Well, I guess I was going to be the first person to turn him down. Aximili looked at me questioningly, as did the others.  
  
Well, I must be going. But as always, it was a pleasure speaking with you Princess Godiva he gave a slight bow which I acknowledged with a nod of my head.  
  
As he walked away, Marco did the 'loser sneeze'.  
  
"Loser" he said. The others laughed while I contained my laughter, knowing it would be dishonorable.  
  
Prince Penar paused a moment to glare at Marco with his stalk eyes, then continued walking with a swagger.  
  
When he was gone everyone turned to me for an explanation.  
  
"He wishes to court me so I will one day marry him. An estreen showing is a showing in which talented morphers show their abilities. It is what most Andalites do for dates. Sort of like a movie or concert".  
  
Do you think he'll end up marrying you Tobias asked.  
  
"The day I marry Prince Penar is the day all Andalites become voluntary controllers".  
  
We all laughed as we continued walking to my room. Once again, I fell in step with Aximili. He grasped my hand and held it tight. I gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
"Don't worry" I told him. "Prince Penar could never win my heart over".  
  
No, he couldn't. The way you won my heart over is a feeling someone as cruel as Penar-Amilek-Estekaz could never experience let alone accomplish. Once again, Aximili's words had touched my heart.  
  
"You don't like him" I stated.  
  
He has always competed with me and always won Aximili replied anger seeping in his thought speak.  
  
I stopped Aximili. Once again, we did not notice the others watching us.  
  
"This is one thing he will not win. For you have already won my heart" I answered taking a step closer to Aximili. He in turn took a step towards me. We were inches apart.  
  
You doth teach the torches to burn bright. You are like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear. Did my heart love till now he replied quoting Shakespeare.  
  
"You know Shakespeare? You know Romeo and Juliet? That is my favorite play of all time".  
  
I meant every word he said so tenderly.  
  
He kissed me again and I did the same. I never felt this way before. In some aspects it scared me, yet I also loved it. We both stopped and he took my hand as we continued walking.  
  
"Here it is" I said a moment later.  
  
So we entered my room. When the animorphs saw my room, it would be an under exaggerated statement to say they were surprised and impressed. 


	5. Chapter 5-Rachel

Chapter 5-Rachel  
  
I have got to admit, for an Andalite, heck for anyone, on a traveling Dome ship, she had a nice room. I mean, you might think the girl had nice walls and decorations because she is the princess, but her room looked like something even Bill Gates' daughter couldn't dream up or get. Sounds like I'm over exaggerating, I'm not. The size of the room was understandable, considering her rank and all, but that was nothing. Her room was two stories; we had walked in the upstairs part. There we spiral stairs leading down to the next floor and they were a beautiful aqua like color. Her bed was on the second floor to the far right side of the door. In the far-left corner was a real waterfall. I had no clue how they got that to work. She had virtual screens of wildlife that changed frequently; the one I liked best seemed to suit me. It was a jaguar sneaking through the forest, stalking its prey. It was of the Amazon Rainforest. Cassie would of thought it was beautiful. It hurt just to think of Cassie. Why did her morals have to be so strong that she couldn't have finished off the Yeerks while they were down? I shook my head. I couldn't concentrate on Cassie right now, if I did, I knew I would begin to cry again.  
  
"Computer" Godiva said, "concentrate on the moods of Godiva-Adel- Lithium alone".  
  
"What does that mean?" Marco asked as the wall screens went to a tropical rainforest look. A look you would see on the islands of Hawaii.  
  
"My wall screens react to the moods of the people in the room. Six of us were in the room, the screen was changing so fast to suit everyone's moods that it might hurt the hard dive".  
  
"Their should be seven" Jake said quietly. Godiva looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Let us go down stairs" she replied after a moment of silence.  
  
Her downstairs was almost like her upstairs. The ceilings were the same, a deep bluish purplish color. It was beautiful, I guessed it was the sky of the Andalite home world. Then I saw a picture of Cassie on what looked like a flat screen TV. Tobias saw it, as did everyone else, he took my hand and squeezed it. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said looking deep into my eyes.  
  
I turned to him and he held me close. "It wasn't you who let this happen," I said dryly.  
  
He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye, just like a hawk. "It wasn't your fault Rachel, there was nothing you could have done but got yourself killed. Let it go, Rach".  
  
I knew I was about to loose it, he knew I was about to loose it. He pulled me closer to him.  
  
"Its okay, you can let it out". I buried my head in his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Tobias" I answered.  
  
"I love you too Rachel". I had waited so long to say those words. Then I did something that surprised me. I gently touched Tobias' cheek with the palm of my hand and he smiled, something he had rarely done. He leaned towards me and I leaned towards him. As we kissed, I melted in his arms. No one had ever made me feel that way. I knew he was the one for me. When we parted, Marco and Jake were looking at us. I hadn't noticed them looking at us. None of us had noticed Ax and Godiva quietly talking. He stroked her face with the palm of his hand while holding her close. She did the same and for a moment, it seemed as if they would never part. Marco coughed and that brought all of us back to present.  
  
"I'm not sure who I'm more surprised at, Ax or Tobias. Neither of you guys seemed to be womanizers". If it was even possible, both Ax and Tobias seemed to blush. Godiva and I quietly laughed. Jake and Marco were both smiling, something I hadn't seen Jake do since Cassie battled the Yeerks on the blade ship.  
  
"Okay" Godiva stated after containing her laughter, "we need to talk". Tobias let go of my hand and demorphed.  
  
"Why is Cassie's face on your TV" Jake asked.  
  
"It's not a TV, it's a message board that my fellow Andalites send me messages on. Captain Prince Asculan has sent me information on each of you and Cassie" she answered.  
  
"Why" Jake asked.  
  
"So we can know about you. And even though I'm probably not aloud to share with you most of the information I'm about to share with you, it seems only fair. We know who you are, you should know who we are".  
  
I was getting a little angry, but not at Godiva. Captain Prince whatever should have told us he was downloading the FBI's files on us. Didn't matter now, though. When we landed on earth, everyone would know who we are anyway.  
  
"You might want to sit down" Godiva said walking over to her couch on the other side of her room, "this is going to take a while".  
  
"What are you going to talk to us about" Marco asked. "The story of where Andalites came from"?  
  
"No. I am going to tell you of myself. Who I am and who my family is. I am a twin. My brother, Prince Brian-Dalchal-Estevak, supposedly died in battle. We are, were, identical. I am a futurist, he wasn't, but we had some sort of a connection. We almost always knew where the other was or what the other was thinking. My brother came out two minutes before I did, but he came out feet first. I came out headfirst. He knew I wasn't with him anymore. So he came out feet first, arms reaching back for me". I couldn't believe it. That was impossible.  
  
"That is not possible," I said. "No baby could possible be that aware or do something like that. It just doesn't happen" I stated. The others nodded their agreement. Except for Ax, he smiled and shook his head.  
  
It is very possible Rachel. I knew Prince Brian-Dalchal-Estevak. He was just as Godiva has said. Once, we were at an estreen showing and over 100 of your miles from Godiva when Prince Brian automatically knew she needed him. When we returned to their palace, it was just as he knew it was.  
  
"Okay, so I guess it is possible. You guys have a palace," Marco asked.  
  
"Yes" Godiva answered. "Now, I must continue my story. We were always close my whole life. When his Dome ship was attacked while heading to the Hork-Bajir home world, I heard him cry out. We were light years away from each other and I heard his cry. I had my father check the Dome ship's status and he told me it was destroyed. The Dome ship had to come back to the Andalite home world. When the ship returned, I learned that my brother had taken his ship, which was the size of a Blade ship, and attacked one of the three Yeerk Pool ships. He was no match. Some say that his ship was destroyed, others say that his ship was not destroyed, but captured by the Yeerks. Sometimes I hear his voice in my head. Mostly, I think its just memories, but other times, I just don't know" she looked at the picture to her left. It was a picture of a tall, handsome, guy with brown hair and brown green eyes holding Godiva in the 'carry you over the threshold' position. Both were smiling and laughing. I noticed the red diamond, heart shaped, necklace hanging on a gold chain around her neck in the picture. It was the same necklace she was now touching. It must have been worth many millions. Ax gently laid his hand on her shoulder. She gave it a squeeze and looked up.  
  
"I know how you feel", Jake said.  
  
"I know" she answered. "But, in this war, everyone must loose something or someone. My brother died for the good of the people. And it is now my duty to carry on the burden and responsibility he was born with". Jake smiled at her and nodded. She returned the smile and continued her story.  
  
"Since my brother could no longer become the ruler of our world, the responsibility fell to me. I would, will, one day become queen. My responsibilities became more numerous. This happened about two years ago. My training to be a queen began. I had to learn many different languages, learn the customs of all worlds, and much more. My brother never wanted to be king; I wanted to be queen. He knew this, only he knew this. It was his intention that one day he would deny his kingship and pass the thrown down to me. I told him if he did this, I would not accept it. I don't take hand me downs". Then she explained to us of how her parents met and how she came to be. It took about three hours for her to explain every detail. When she finished, I felt like I knew who she was. But I didn't, there was so much I didn't know and wouldn't find out until later. Her message board began beeping. She got up and walked over to the screen.  
  
"Answer message" she said. The face of an Andalite appeared. The Andalite seemed to smile with his eyes.  
  
"How are you, Treownik" she asked smiling.  
  
"I am well, Princess Godiva. And you"?  
  
"The same. What is the purpose of your call today, my friend"?  
  
"I have called to tell you their rooms are prepared. And the captain also wants to know if we should head back to base 1".  
  
"Thank you for your news and tell Captain Prince Asculan I shall let him know soon".  
  
"Yes, your highness".  
  
"Oh, and Treownik, will you stop by later, you know, as a visit"?  
  
"Anything for you, my friend".  
  
The two said goodbye and she shut off her message board. She laughed to herself and walked back to us.  
  
"That was Warrior Treownik-Barafin-Altacross. He is one of my closest friends. His father built this Dome ship. He called to let me know your rooms are ready".  
  
"Our rooms" I asked skeptically.  
  
"I have a question to ask you all" she began.  
  
"What is it" Jake asked.  
  
"My father, mother, and the Andalite high command would like to talk to you all. And there is much I have to ask you. I was wondering if you might return with me to base 1. The Andalite home world. There is so much more I could show you all and offer you," she said the last part while looking at Ax.  
  
"We have to vote" Jake said.  
  
"Go" I said.  
  
Go Tobias said.  
  
Go Ax.  
  
"This is insane and crazy, but go", Marco, of course.  
  
"Go" Jake, said. "One question though, when will we get to come home? And how will our families know where we are"?  
  
"Our Andalite military is sending information to your parents about where all of you are and you may go home at any time you wish". She looked at Jake when she said this.  
  
"Are you going to tell Cassie's parents what happened to her?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" Godiva answered. "They deserve to know".  
  
We all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well" Marco said, "lets all pack our bags as we head off for the amazing Andalite home world".  
  
We all laughed as Godiva led us to our rooms. I had my own room, Ax and Tobias shared a room, and Marco and Jake shared a room. Ax and Tobias' room was a good size. It was big enough to fit five Andalites in there comfortably. It also contained a perch for Tobias and grass for a carpet. It had a little pond of water. Jake's room was the same size but without the water and grass. It looked like a regular room, as did mine. All of our rooms had dressers with clothes in it and Jake's room and my room had a joint bathroom. When we asked Godiva why she had human rooms made in an Andalite Dome ship she said it was because she had a vision that she would need these rooms. I still was a little suspicious that she was a futurist, but so far she had proven herself true.  
  
"You all may walk around and explore the Dome ship. If you wish to visit the bridge, I have told them that it is fine and I have told them your decision to go to the Andalite home world, so you may go there. But please, don't touch anything. I don't mind, but Captain Prince Asculan does".  
  
We all went our separate ways. Jake and Marco to the bridge and Tobias and me going to the dome. I saw Godiva and Ax a little in front of us as they too were going to the dome. Tobias morphed to human and took my hand. We began to talk about something we hadn't talked about in a while, his becoming human.  
  
"You know, now that the war is over, I could become human. We could be together," he said.  
  
I looked at him as we headed to a pink tree to sit down under. "You don't have to do that, Tobias. We can still be together. I want you to be able to morph again. If you became a nothlit, you wouldn't be able to".  
  
"I know that Rachel, and I'm okay with that. If I'm with you, nothing else matters. Being with you is much better than flying in the sky as a bird or swimming in the body of a dolphin. You mean everything to me".  
  
I was speechless. No one had ever said these things to me. I didn't think it was possible, but at that moment I loved him even more. A single tear ran down my cheek. He wiped the tear away with his finger and held me close. I leaned on him and he kissed my head.  
  
"No one has ever loved me like you do, Rachel. I don't want to loose you".  
  
"You would never loose me" I answered turning to him. He leaned towards me and kissed me. It was a sweet, tender, loving kiss that seemed to last forever. I wish it had. Then he did the unexpected. When we parted, he picked me up in the 'carry me over the threshold' position and spun me around. I laughed aloud. He gently touched my cheek and once again smiled. He began smiling even brighter, but he was looking behind me. I turned around and saw Ax in human morph sitting under a tree with Godiva. They were looking deeply into each other's eyes. Tobias and I crept toward the tree and listened to their conversation. I know, it was eavesdropping, but hey, we were curious. Jake and Marco came up behind us and did the same, we were all curious about what these two were talking.  
  
"I have something to ask you Godiva" Ax looked like he was nervous.  
  
"What is it Aximili" she replied.  
  
"Do you think when we return to the Andalite home world you could attend an estreen showing with me and possible take a walk after"?  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date, Prince Aximili"?  
  
I thought Ax was going to be sick. "Yes".  
  
She smiled warmly, "Of course, I would be honored". Ax smiled. It was amazing that he hadn't played with his words. He again stroked her cheek with the palm of his hand, but she lightly touched his hand and he stopped.  
  
"I did not mean to offend you," he said slightly hurt.  
  
"You didn't offend me" she answered.  
  
"I get it" I whispered. "She wants him to kiss her".  
  
"Duh" Marco whispered back.  
  
"Shut up, Marco. Tobias, could you tell him that for me" I asked.  
  
Okay he said using thought speak. Ax-man.  
  
Ax looked up questionably, Tobias?  
  
Yeah, don't get mad, but Rachel, Jake, Marco, and I are watching you and Godiva. We think she wants you to kiss her like humans do.  
  
Alright. And please, stop watching us.  
  
Tobias laughed and we continued watching them. Ax squeezed Godiva's hand and leaned in to kiss her. She leaned towards them and their lips were about one inch apart when Prince Penar came up and interrupted them. All of us, except Godiva, looked like we were about to kill him.  
  
"Yes, Prince Penar" she asked not letting one bit of annoyance show on her face. But I guessed how she really felt. He held out his hand for her and she took it. After she got up, she released his hand and motioned for Ax to get up as well. The rest of us walked over to them.  
  
Your father has called you onto the bridge the rude prince answered. Ax demorphed.  
  
King Dralu is also on the Dome ship Elfangor Ax asked emphasizing Elfangor's name.  
  
No Penar answered sharply; the king is not on this Dome ship named after your brother. The word brother was emphasized. These two really didn't like each other. Both of their tail blades were slightly shaking, ready to attack. Godiva saw this two.  
  
"It's not a good idea to keep my father waiting. Let's be on our way," she said lightly touching Penar's arm as she walked to the bridge. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. I could tell Godiva didn't like this.  
  
You'll never come in first, Aximili I heard Penar say. Obviously he had said this to everyone but Godiva.  
  
Godiva is not some trophy you can win Ax answered angrily.  
  
Yes she is Penar answered.  
  
Ax stopped and we all stared at Penar. When Ax continued walking, it was with his tail blade twitching. If either had said a word, there would have been a fight.  
  
"You know what, you can just bight my butt Prince Pee-head" I said under my breath so everyone but Godiva could hear it.  
  
Everyone started laughing except Penar, who stared at me in shock and anger and Godiva, who looked back at us. That gave her an excuse to wiggle out of Penar's grasp. I could tell she was relieved.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" I said still laughing. As we entered the bridge, Penar was no longer angry, he was enraged. 


	6. Chapter 6-Marco

A/N- First of all, you guys have got to go read ALL of Angelofcloud9's stories-she rocks as a writer-she has got to be on a ton of favorite author lists-Lunaticclowngirl- thanks and lol-I choose Cassie because she is closest to Jake and… other reasons-thanks Early I'll keep that in mind-keep on r/r y'all-it helps and if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, let me know- neways- I'm going to write chapter 9 on Cassie, I've decided to let her live (I'm so nice, jk) but she meets someone unexpected and learns… interesting things-onto the story  
  
Chapter 6-Marco  
  
We were all still laughing as we entered the bridge. Rachel was right in what she said though, wait, did I just think that? Wo, twilight zone. When I looked up at the screen, there was the face of an Andalite and a human. The Andalite looked sort of like Alloran, except he was dark blue, had turquoise eyes, had muscular arms, and an extremely large tail blade. The woman was beautiful, for her age. Godiva looked a lot liked her. This woman was tall, had black hair that ran past her waist, and looked intensely serious-like. She cocked her eyebrows at us and smiled when she looked at Godiva. These two were Godiva's parents.  
  
Hello, Godiva the Andalite said.  
  
"Hello, father" Godiva replied. She whispered something in Ax's ear.  
  
That is King Dralu and Queen Sarah Ax said. If they address you, Princess Godiva recommends that you call them that and show great respect towards them to get on their good side. Jake nodded at Godiva. She turned back towards the screen.  
  
"Father, is everything alright"?  
  
Yes, daughter, we just wanted to talk to you and the animorphs, as well as Prince Aximili.  
  
"Godiva" the woman began, "I have something we must discuss when you return, so come straight to see me, alone". She emphasized the word alone. Godiva looked puzzled, but nodded her agreement. I guessed what the reason was; she probably wanted to talk about Ax and us.  
  
How long have you been fighting King Dralu asked.  
  
"Three years" I answered.  
  
Who was your leader?  
  
"Jake" Rachel replied.  
  
Jake, did you loose anyone during your fight?  
  
I thought he was going to loose it. He was right beside me and I could tell he missed Cassie, talking about her didn't help. I guess Ax saw this too.  
  
King Dralu, if I may Ax asked with admiration.  
  
Go on, Prince Aximili.  
  
We lost one warrior during our fight, her name is Cassie. Prince Jake and her were close.  
  
Prince Jake?  
  
While on earth, I was an aristh. Prince Jake was and is worthy of the title prince. He was and is my prince.  
  
King Dralu looked Jake up and down and Jake looked at King Dralu. I guess the king was looking to see if Jake's face showed any anger, fear, or sadness. It didn't.  
  
He does seem worthy. Prince Jake, if I may, may I ask a personal question?  
  
The other Andalites on the ship looked profoundly surprised. I guess it was strange for the king to call a human prince and even stranger for the king to ask a human for his permission. But he was married to a human, so I guess he understood and respected us.  
  
"Yes, King Dralu".  
  
How did you feel for this human?  
  
"I loved her".  
  
Than I know that you are worthy of your bestowed title. Do you still possess the 'morphing cube', as I am told you call it? I'm guessing he had seen that Jake was trying to be strong and like a leader.  
  
"No, the Yeerks now have possession of it".  
  
The king jerked back with surprise. As did every other Andalite, except Ax, in the room. I could tell they were upset at this news.  
  
How did the Yeerks get a hold of it King Dralu asked, saying the word Yeerks with much more hatred than I expected.  
  
"We gave it to them" I said sarcastically. Every pair of eyes was on me, each glaring at me.  
  
"What, can't you take a joke"?  
  
"Marco" Rachel said through gritted teeth, "shut up".  
  
"They stole it" Jake answered, about to kill me.  
  
How?  
  
"We were trying to give the power to more humans to help us fight when my brother's Yeerk stole it".  
  
Did you try to prevent him from doing so?  
  
"Of course, but I was prevented from stopping him".  
  
Not that it made a difference. All of the Andalites were still fuming, but hey, they would get over it. I hope, I mean, I wouldn't want them killing us over it.  
  
All of my further questions will be asked when you arrive. Godiva will bring you to me. That is all, you all, if you wish, may leave.  
  
We left, of course. Prince 'Peehead' followed Godiva and made sure Ax couldn't get near her. I did another loser sneeze. I mean come on; even I knew when a girl wasn't interested in me.  
  
" Prince Penar, I have checked my schedule". We all listened in silence. "I will accompany you to the estreen showing". Penar glared at us all in triumph.  
  
I will always beat you, Aximili. Princess Godiva is just one more thing I shall have and you shall not.  
  
Princess Godiva is not a possession Ax replied angrily.  
  
As I said before, yes, she is. Penar turned to Godva.  
  
I must return to my duties, your highness. I shall contact you though.  
  
"I look forward to it" Godiva answered. Penar walked away.  
  
"Not" she added when he was out of hearing range.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him to bug off. Or better yet, let me do it" Rachel said hot headily.  
  
"He is known for a temper, well, all of my friends and I know it. He would do anything to win me, anything", she looked at Ax and he nodded. We all knew what that meant. "Though I shall never marry him, I will not have more bloodshed on my hands".  
  
"What bloodshed is on your hands" Rachel asked skeptically. "Have you killed anyone"?  
  
"Yes and no. I have ordered it done and have not prevented it, but with my hands or the power of morphing I have never killed anyone. That does not mean I don't have just as much bloodshed on my hands".  
  
"You couldn't have ordered 17,000 helpless Yeerks to be killed like I did" Jake said bitterly.  
  
"No I haven't" Godiva replied. She paused. "I have to go to my room, I will see you all later".  
  
As she walked off, I heard her say something no one else heard.  
  
"I haven't killed 17,000 Yeerks, but I have done nothing to prevent the deaths of my fellow Andalites". I had to follow her after that.  
  
"Godiva" I said when she didn't notice me following her and we were at her room.  
  
"Marco" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here"?  
  
"I heard what you said, before you left".  
  
"You did," she asked half-nervous half not caring.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Come in" she sighed.  
  
We walked in her room and sat on her bed. I looked at her walls. It was flashing pictures of a dusk sunset. I could tell she was weary.  
  
"There are a few things you should know" she began.  
  
"What, that you aren't really the princess. Your just some decoy because you killed the princess", I asked sarcastically. She smiled.  
  
"No, but I have a decoy".  
  
"Figures".  
  
"What I am going to tell you are two of my darkest secrets". And that's how I spent the rest of my night, listening to Godiva talk. Sometimes I made comments; sometimes I just sat there. It was midnight by the time I went to my room. Godiva had made me promise not to tell anyone especially Ax and Jake.  
  
"Where have you been", Jake asked.  
  
"Talking with Godiva", I answered.  
  
"About what"?  
  
"Just stuff".  
  
"What kind of stuff"?  
  
"Just talking about Andalites and their culture".  
  
"You, listen to Andalite talk for four hours"?  
  
"She simplified it into human terms for me".  
  
"Whatever. Good night Marco".  
  
"Good night".  
  
I went to sleep. It was lucky for us that the z-space trip from earth to the Andalite home world was only one day. I'm glad z-space had altered to this time. I really didn't want to travel for two weeks with a bunch of Andalites and Prince Peehead. When we landed on the Andalite home world, their sun was at high noon. The port we landed in looked sort of like an airport. It was more high tech and advanced, though. It had docks and super huge 'holes' for the Dome ships to land in. Their sun was red and their sky was a lavender pinkish color. Their grass was red, green, and blue. Their dirt was the same color as ours, but that was the only similarity. I saw a bunch of Andalites standing around the port, some running, and some just guarding. I followed Godiva and everyone else to a transport station. It was like a bunch of tear shaped trains that went about 200 mph.  
  
"Amenak", Godiva cried.  
  
Godiva I heard some Andalite female cried. I saw Godiva running to a purple Andalite. They embraced and came over to us.  
  
"Everyone, this is Amenak" she began. She introduced us all. I wasn't listening. I was just staring at the beautiful Andalite female in front of me. She was beautiful. Already I had feelings for her. I had a crush on her. I was in like. I was… "She is, was, my brother's girlfriend". I was in trouble.  
  
A/N-I didn't discuss in detail Godiva's secrets on purpose-n upcoming chapter will mainly discuss them so I don't want to ruin the surprise 


	7. Chapter 7-?

A/N-this is not a character who (hopefully) anyone likes-he is enemy of animorphs- his name is…PENAR! AAHHHH. J/K. Anyway, please r/r and tell me your opinion.  
  
Sailor Hylia-glad you like it- I'll continue just for you……….. and my other readers  
  
Early-thanks- glad its better- of course I wouldn't kill Cassie… yet (evil laugh begins) MMMWWWAAAHAAHHAA!  
  
ONE MORE THING-GO READ ALL OF EARLY'S STORIES-MY FAV IS THE WAIVER  
  
Chapter 7-Penar  
  
Amenak is a beautiful Andalite. More beautiful than Princess Godiva. Our Andalite princess is a human. It is disgraceful. Yet since I respect my father, I will court Godiva. My father wishes for me to one-day rule as king. I will marry her. There is no way Aximili will beat me in winning her over. I will do whatever it takes. We boarded the transporter. We being Godiva, Aximili, Amenak, the idiotic animorphs, and myself. The others spoke amongst themselves. Conversations of my world and earth. They were pointless conversations. When we arrived at the palace, the humans seemed to be stunned at its beauty. It was a palace modeled after the palace in the human movie Aladdin. It was pearl white and had five levels, each containing 12 rooms. The princess' room was to the East Side and had a large balcony with curtains blocking the inside from view. The princes' room was beside Godiva's and was shut by doors. Queen Sarah insisted it be shut out of respect for her son. Human customs are strange and stupid. Beside the palace were horse stables. The princess and the queen each had horses. Queen Sarah has two golden brown Thoroughbred mares. They both have brown eyes and are extremely fast and know all of the commands there are to know. Godiva has five horses. Two horses were brown, Thoroughbred geldings, one was a golden brown, Quarter horse mare, one was a white, Appaloosa mare, and the last one was a black stallion. He was the leader and was also a Quarter horse. Godiva is the only person who he lets ride him.  
  
"This way", Godiva said leading the animorphs to the courtroom. Many Andalite females spoke to Godiva on the way.  
  
Which dress would you like to wear when appearing before the humans one asked. I had reason to believe that two weeks from now, King Dralu and his family were going to travel to earth to talk to the humans. Two dresses were held before Godiva. One was long and flowing. The other was short and tight in the chest area.  
  
"Neither" Godiva answered. "I will wear what I choose to wear".  
  
The female nodded and left. Many others asked Godiva questions about her wardrobe and some asked her about her schedule. When we entered the courtroom, the humans were flabbergasted. The courtroom is rather large. Approximately one acre in width and length. It had advanced technology and many luxuries. It was a white room with four doors, one on each wall. In the center was a table. The table had holographic images on it. War images of battle tactics to destroy the Yeerks. We had entered on the South side. On the North side of the room, a giant fifteen-foot screen was built into the wall with pictures of earth and the animorphs on it. There were 15 guards in the room. The king and queen were on the other side of the room. The king saw us enter and he and Queen Sarah walked over to meet us.  
  
"My baby" Queen Sarah said.  
  
"Mom" Godiva answered. Princess Godiva went to her mother and gave her a hug.  
  
"Come" her mother said. "We must talk".  
  
The two left and went to a separate room. The king turned to me. He looked behind me and a wide smile broke across his face. I looked with my stalk eyes to see who it was, it was War-Prince Alloran.  
  
Alloran King Dralu said and ran over to see him.  
  
King Dralu Alloran said with a bow.  
  
It is just Dralu, my shorm the king replied. Shorm! King Dralu's shorm was the butcher of the Hork-Bajir? This was ignominious. I could barely believe it. The two touched tail blades.  
  
I don't deserve to be called your shorm Alloran replied. That was for sure.  
  
Yes, you do. Alloran smiled at King Dralu.  
  
My king, I believe the animorphs have waited long enough. Perhaps you should attend to them now. The king turned their way.  
  
We will meet in the West room. Come, follow me. Penar, you may go and graze in the royal plains if you wish  
  
Thank you, your majesty. I would like to do that. I trotted to the royal plains. The royal plains are like human plains, except with different types of grass. The royal plains had the best grass on the entire Andalite home world. Only the king, queen, princess, high council members, and invited guests could graze there. I grazed for about one hour in earth's time, consuming many nice grasses. My favorite being the purple Klanikesh. It was wonderful. After I had finished eating, I saw Princess Godiva riding her stallion. Her stallion's name was Braveheart. I ran to meet her. I ran with all my might. When I arrived, I was out of breath, but I did not show that I was.  
  
Princess Godiva, would now be a good time to leave to see the estreen showing? She hesitated.  
  
"Yes" she answered. "Let me bring Braveheart back to the stables and then we may leave". I went with her. When we arrived, I helped her down and tried to help her with Braveheart. He began to buck. Stupid animal.  
  
"Calm, Braveheart. Calm, it's alright". The horse settled down and Godiva put away his riding equipment. We left the stables and headed to the transport. Amenak came up to us. She worked at the palace as a messenger and Godiva's helper.  
  
Princess Godiva, your parents would like to know if you believe you will need to have guards come with you.  
  
"No, I won't. But could you have them call the Estreen Scoop and let them now I am coming"?  
  
Yes. And Godiva?  
  
"Yeah"?  
  
Have a good time. The two smiled at each other and we left.  
  
We rode the transport for about 100 of earth's miles and we were on the transport for about 20 minutes. We got off the transport and headed to the Estreen Scoop. The Estreen Scoop looked like a grass ditch and it had three seats in the front. For Godiva and her family. There was a stage and there was a backstage. It is pathetic how much the queen and princess have influenced our world with human traditions. We watched the many estreens morph into many different things. One morphed a human, one a horse, one a kafit bird, and many different other animals from the Andalite home world and other planets. The show lasted for one earth hour. On our way out I saw Aximili and his fellow animorphs. I directed Godiva to the back exit.  
  
"Why are we going this way"?  
  
It is shorter I lied.  
  
We boarded the transport and so did Aximili. I couldn't believe he had followed us. He might as well give up. I was gong to win. When we got off the transport I led Godiva to an open field and took her hand. I saw Aximili and he was angry. I stopped Godiva and I looked into her eyes. She had a questioning look on her face. I placed my hand on her cheek and stoked it. Aximili and his friends walked over.  
  
"Penar, please don't" she grabbed my hand and took it off her face.  
  
Rachel would like to say what's up, Prince Peehead Aximili said with a snicker.  
  
Why, did you follow us here Aximili? Are you that desperate?  
  
No, I am just protecting Princess Godiva from a rat like you.  
  
Why don't you and your ani-dorks just leave I said using a human word.  
  
Do not insult my friends. They are not 'dorks'.  
  
They would have to be 'dorks' to be your friend. I will always be better than you, just like your brother was always better than you. My brother was better than him. My father is better than your father and my mother is far more attractive and elegant than your tramp of a mother. The only reason she married your father is for his name. Godiva gasped. Neither one of us had said these things in private thought speak.  
  
"Aximili's mom would never do that. But you would and to your own princess" Marco said. I glared at him.  
  
That is not true. I love Godiva.  
  
"If that is true, than I love my stupid step mom's poodle". I didn't know what a poodle was, so I said nothing to that.  
  
You have violated my family's honor Aximili said with disdain.  
  
What are you going to do about it I answered coolly.  
  
I will fight.  
  
We circled each other three times. I stuck out at him and he at me. He was better than I thought. I cut into is shoulder and expected him to cry out. He didn't, he struck me in the ribs. Godiva watched all of this with worry. I struck at him again and nicked him in the face. Godiva jumped in between us.  
  
"Stop this you two, someone is going to get hurt". I could see Aximili pondered this, so I struck him while he was thinking. He, in the process of trying to block my blow, cut, not deeply, into Godiva's arm. The princess yelped in surprise. Aximili jumped back in shock and I tried to inspect Godiva's wound.  
  
"I'm alright," she said.  
  
Why did you hurt Princess Godiva I asked, knowing it wasn't his fault.  
  
"Penar, you know…" Godiva began but I interrupted her.  
  
You could have killed her Aximili. Is that how you really feel about her?  
  
I, I, I did not… he ran. He ran and the animorphs followed.  
  
I tried to hold Godiva's arm and inspect it, but she yanked it away. She glared at me and I knew she was mad. She morphed her arm to that of an Andalite. From her shoulder to her fingers, she grew lavender fur and deeper looking olive skin. Her cut healed over and she grew another finger. She then demorphed.  
  
"You had no right to say that, Penar. He did not intentionally do that and you know it. Perhaps what they said about you is true, but I don't want to stay around long enough to find out". She ran off to the area where Aximili had fled and didn't look back.  
  
I knew I had gotten on Godiva's bad side. That was not a good place to be. I had to do something to earn back her good favor. I would do anything. I knew it was what my father wanted. I would do it for my father, even to the death.  
  
A/N- hahahahaha-cliffhanger- do you know how much I hated writing this- that's why it took so long-next chapter up soon-please r/r 


	8. Chapter 8-Tobias

A/N-thanks for reviewing everyone-remember, more reviews equal more chapters-Sailor Hylia-thanks-what was the major grammar problem-glad you like it-what does WTG mean-I put the ? there for a sort of surprise-you know, spark of interest to keep on r/r-don't know, maybe I should cut back on the caffeine-lol-on with the story-here is a chapter R/T fans will like (I hope)  
  
Chapter 8-Tobias  
  
I was flying in the air looking for Ax. The others were on the ground. Ax had run into a large area of trees. I swooped down and saw him run into a clearing by what looked like a lake. The lake was somewhat of a circle and it was a slightly more green than our water. I was guessing that was normal.  
  
He's over to your left guys I yelled down to my friends who had entered the forest and were 20 feet away from where Ax was. I saw Godiva running towards them.  
  
Slow down everyone, Godiva is trying to catch up.  
  
They slowed down enough for Godiva to catch up and Rachel sat down on the ground. The others stopped and I swooped towards them. I landed in the tree that Rachel had her back leaning against, it had a brown trunk and neon yellow leaves. I looked at my surroundings. Most of the trees around me had brown trunks; a few had dark orange like trunks. Most of the leaves were neon yellow, purple, blue, and some green. The grass was red with patches of green.  
  
"I should probably go talk to him" Godiva said beginning to walk over to Ax.  
  
Wait. Maybe be I should go talk to him first, make sure he is okay and all.  
  
"Are you his shorm"?  
  
Yeah.  
  
"Okay". She nodded.  
  
I morphed to human and walked over to Ax. He had his main eyes closed and was slightly swaying back and forth. It reminded me of the time we had to save the Iskroot. I shook my head to get rid of the memory.  
  
"Hey Ax-man. Are you okay"?  
  
No, Tobias. I am not okay he answered stiffly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault" I told him softly. His main eyes opened and he looked at me with them.  
  
I could have hurt her. Penar was right. It was my fault. I was reckless. I should have taken his blow and settled the matter later. I shook my head.  
  
"It wasn't you fault. Penar made a move after Godiva told you two to stop. You were just trying to protect yourself. She understands that and she's not mad at you".  
  
What kind of Prince am I, Tobias? It is a Prince's job to protect the princess, not hurt her. I was foolish to fight Penar when Princess Godiva was around. It was a risk, I took that risk. Look what happened because of that.  
  
"Ax-man, it wasn't your…" he cut me off.  
  
Yes it was. Nothing you can say can change my mind of that. He turned away from me and sighed. His stalk eyes dropped a little and his tail sunk an inch.  
  
I walked back into the forest and demorphed. I went back to the perch on the tree Rachel was sitting under. She gave me a slight smile.  
  
"I am going to go talk to him" Godiva said getting up from her spot on the ground.  
  
I don't think you should I said cautiously.  
  
"I don't care if I should or not. Someone needs to knock some sense into him".  
  
She walked out of the forest and to the lake. She paused a moment before approaching Ax. She walked up to him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. She smiled and he frowned. He began to turn away.  
  
"Aximili, it wasn't your fault. And anyway, it does not matter. I morphed my arm and there is no longer pain. It didn't really hurt anyway. I mean, I only yelped because it startled me" she looked at him expectedly.  
  
I hurt you Princess Godiva. Whether I meant to or not does not matter. He turned his back to her. I saw her getting angry.  
  
"Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, stop it. I know it was an accident and it wasn't that big of a deal at any rate. I have gotten worse cuts before".  
  
Ax said nothing. I knew it was just Andalite pride that kept him from speaking. That and the fact that he had hurt the one he cared deeply about.  
  
"He's going down. Tobias, will you relay a message for me, in private though speak" Marco asked.  
  
"What could you say that would help Ax with Godiva" Rachel asked skeptically.  
  
"More than you know" Marco muttered. "Tobias, tell Ax to stop using his head and start using his heart. His head will just get him into more trouble".  
  
Ax, Marco says to stop using your head and start using your heart.  
  
"Just completely do the opposite of what your head says", Marco added.  
  
Do the opposite of what your head says, no matter what it is. It's hard to believe, but I think Marco is right.  
  
"I have to agree with Tobias. This might be the only time in your life that you were right, Marco" Rachel admitted.  
  
"Wow, Xena complimented me. I could get used to this".  
  
"Don't".  
  
I turned my attention back to Ax and Godiva. Godiva was standing there with her hands on her hips. I could tell Ax was wondering what to do. Godiva threw her hands up in the air and turned to walk away.  
  
"You know what, I don't even…" Ax grabbed her arm and cut her off.  
  
Please stay he asked. I could tell he was taking Marco's advice.  
  
"Why" she asked.  
  
He began to morph to human. We were all surprised, Godiva the most. When he was done, she looked him up and down and smiled. It was a good thing he had morphed his spandex, but I'm not sure if Godiva would have cared if he didn't. She obviously liked his morph.  
  
"Because, I want you to" Ax answered lovingly.  
  
"Alright" Godiva answered. I was amazed Ax hadn't played with his words.  
  
They both leaned in and their lips met. Ax's hands slipped around Godiva's waist and Godiva out her hands around Ax's neck. They parted one minute later. Ax pulled Godiva closer to him and Godiva rested her head on his shoulder. When they parted, Ax took Godiva's hand and they walked off.  
  
Thanks you Tobias. Thanks, Marco.  
  
No problem, Ax-man. Good luck.  
  
I looked down at Rachel. She smiled up at me. Everyone was silent for a moment. I hopped off the tree branch and demorphed. I sat next to Rachel and took her hand; she gave my hand a squeeze.  
  
"Everyone, you can relax and have fun. Let's meet back at the palace say, about two hours from now". Jake and Marco walked off together talking and Marco attempting to make Jake laugh.  
  
I got up and pulled Rachel up with me. We walked around until we were out of the forest. We didn't talk, just walked. I saw a tree in the middle of a wide blue and red grass plain. Some Andalites were running around, some were tail fighting, and some were talking. I took Rachel to the tree and we sat down. I let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulder. She laid her head on my chest and we sat there snuggling. After a while she looked up at me and smiled. I lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you, Rachel".  
  
"I love you too, Tobias".  
  
"I was thinking, now that the war is over," I didn't know how to ask this. "Maybe we could, you know, go out"?  
  
"So what are you asking me"? She looked at me innocently. I knew she was anything but innocent. She wanted me to ask her straight forward.  
  
"Will you be my sweetheart" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Tobias. I will be your 'sweetheart'".  
  
I leaned forward and kissed her. We kissed for about three minutes straight. I pulled back and we both breathed more heavily. I looked at her eyes. They were beautiful eyes. I reached my hand up to her face and gently stroked it. We both leaned in again. This time the kiss became more fervent and loving. She lightly opened her mouth and I slid my tongue in. You might think I would have wanted to go everywhere, explore every part of her mouth. I didn't want to do that. I opened my mouth slightly and she slid her tongue in the same way. We were both cautious. Our tongues lightly intertwined and we parted. We were both breathing heavily. We had been kissing for five minutes. I could see a few Andalites looking at us. Rachel saw them too. We both turned towards each other and laughed. I stood up and scooped her up in my arms. I spun her around in a circle and lightly set her down. She gave a lighthearted laugh. I saw Ax and Godiva walking together, five feet away from us. Ax was still in human morph. He stopped and so did Godiva. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I know you may think I am foolish for saying this. I know you may think me a fool and that it is too early to know, but Princess Godiva-Adel- Lithium, I love you. I love you with all my heart. Ever since I saw you back on the Dome ship, I knew I loved you".  
  
"I do not think you a fool, Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, I think, no, I know you are wise. I love you too. I loved you ever since our eyes met on the Dome ship named after your brother. If you are a fool, then I too am a fool".  
  
"Godiva, will you be my harayona"? I had no clue what it meant to be a harayona.  
  
"Yes, Aximili" she answered smiling. "I will be your harayona. I will be your girlfriend".  
  
I saw him lean in towards Godiva and their lips met. Rachel was watching them too. When the two parted, Ax began to demorph and the two went their separate ways. I don't know why, I guess she had to go somewhere. Yet ever so often they would look back at each other and they would smile. I demorphed and flew up to Rachel's shoulder.  
  
How about you go talk to Ax-man and see what's going on? I need to go talk to Godiva.  
  
"Alright" she answered.  
  
I flew towards Godiva and Rachel ran to catch up with Ax.  
  
Godiva I called. She looked up towards me and waved. Can you stop for a minute?  
  
She stopped walking and held out an arm for me to land on.  
  
I don't want to hurt you.  
  
She began to morph the arm to, what looked like, Hork-Bajir skin. I landed on her arm. It didn't seem to bother her.  
  
"Is something wrong"?  
  
No, but I have a question for you. Actually, more like a favor I need to ask.  
  
"What is it"?  
  
I want to get Rachel an engagement ring.  
  
"You proposed to her," she asked excitedly.  
  
No, but I want to. Maybe Ax will propose to you soon, you being his harayona and all I joked. She smiled, but didn't blush.  
  
"Yes, finally I am his Godiva". We both paused for a moment.  
  
"So, what kind of ring do you want her to have"?  
  
I want her to have her birthstone in the shape of a heart surrounded by little red and white diamonds on a gold band.  
  
"I think I can get you that, but I don't know what her birthstone is. Or her ring size, but I suppose I could figure that out".  
  
I want to pay for the ring myself, how much will it cost?  
  
"Seeing as how red and white diamonds are abundant on our world and seeing as how my mom brought back enough gold from earth to last her a lifetime, it should cost around $300. Unless her birthstone is very rare, then it might cost more. But I think you could work off $300 in about five days. If you work at the palace, I could convince my father to pay you eight or ten dollars an hour. So you could get $300 in five or six days". I was relieved.  
  
Good. How long has it been since you and Ax left the rest of us?  
  
"Almost two hours".  
  
I have to go meet Jake. Are you going to come?  
  
"No, I want to visit Treeownik and tell Aximil's parents they can come see him at the palace whenever they please".  
  
Alright. I flew towards the palace. As I was flying, something occurred to me, Ax's parents were my grandparents. I was going to meet my grandparents. I gained some altitude and soared higher, the Andalite home world had some nice thermals. I couldn't wait to meet my grandparents. All I could hope was that they like me.  
  
A/N-I hope you all liked it-please r/r-It might be a little while before I get the next chapter out-its going to be longer than usual with four very interesting surprises 


	9. Chapter 9-Cassie and Brian

A/N-sorry this took so long-hope you all enjoy-PLEASE r/r-I will put up the chapters more quickly if you do-enjoy-this chapter takes place during the time the other animorphs landed on the Andalite home world-this takes place when the Blade ship lands on the Yeerk home world-they changed their route- they decided to go with the empire instead of against it-so know that Cassie was forced to demorph after she was attacked-she was unconscious for one day-all she knows is that she is going to the Yeerk home world-she thinks she is going to be enslaved  
  
Sailor Hylia, thanks and I will, you were right about the 'family reunion', good guess-Early, he didn't propose yet, he is going to, don't worry, I will-Lara, thanks, I will-Angelofcloud9, yeah, I know it is, but it sounded so…sweet! LOL, yes, her last name is an element, but hey, I was stuck, your were right on it, she is, thanks a bunch-here is the next chapter  
  
Chapter 9-Cassie and Brian  
  
Cassie  
  
I woke up just as the Blade ship was about to land on the Yeerk Home world. I was starving. I looked at my surroundings. I was lying on the floor of a hostage room. Tom was in there too. The room was metal with no decorations, just a metal room. There was a door about three feet from where I lay, but it couldn't be opened from the inside. I saw Tom sitting in the corner opposite of the door. He looked up at me, his face was tear stained. I knew why he was crying. I got up and walked over to him. I sat next to him and he scooted away. I scooted closer to him and took his hand in mine. He yanked his hand out of my grasp and wiped away his tears.  
  
"You're just like your brother" I stated. "Never welcoming help, not even when you want it". He looked at me.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit mad at me," he asked in a whisper.  
  
"No, it was not your fault, Tom. You are… were controlled by a Yeerk. You could not have prevented it".  
  
"I tried to stop him, he just… he overpowered me. I didn't want him to…" he couldn't continue. He began to cry silent tears. I put my arm around his shoulder, I felt like I wanted to cry too. I knew I was going to be enslaved. Tom leaned into me and I supported him. I began to cry when I thought about what was in store for me. Tom pulled away and brushed away his tears.  
  
"I am so sorry", he said in barely a whisper.  
  
"It wasn't your fault" I told him, making my tears come to a cease.  
  
We sat there for a few minutes; neither of us said anything. I began to cry quiet tears when I thought of Jake, Rachel, and the others. I hoped they were all okay. My thoughts drifted to Jake and how much I loved him. I missed him so much. Half of me wanted him to come risk his life to try to save me and the other half dreaded the thought of it. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift to Rachel. Had she made it back okay? Did she demorph in time? I thought about the others. How did they all end up? What about Erek and Toby and her people? I opened my eyes again and shut them when the tears began to pour. Tom put his arm around me and drew me closer to him. I cried in his arms and after a minute, I pulled away. Tom looked at me.  
  
"My brother has good taste". I looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"I know you two like each other, I was just commenting that the midget has good taste in girls. Don't ever told him I said that, he might use it against me". Tom laughed tersely. We both knew that the likely hood of either of us seeing Jake again was almost impossible.  
  
"So, we are heading to the Yeerk home world, right"?  
  
"Yeah, my Yeerk contacted the Council of Thirteen. No one knows my Yeerk is a traitor. He's going to get away with his little scam. At least Visser One is dead now, or at least I hope so". We both fell quiet. I wondered what the others were doing at this very moment. Just then three Hork-Bajir entered. Tom stood up and I stood up with him. I gave his hand a squeeze and he motioned for me to sit back down. I didn't do as he wanted. Two Hork-Bajir grabbed him and one went for me. I dodged his grasp and he was now off balance. I gave him a slight push on the back and he fell. I dodged out the door and ran straight into another Hork-Bajir. He lifted his arm and I thought he was going to kill me.  
  
"No" Tom shouted. He tried to come to my rescue, but the two Hork- Bajir holding him held a firm grasp. I tried to duck, but it was too late. The Hork-Bajir brought his arm down toward me and hit my temple, hard. I fell to the ground and blacked out.  
  
Two hours later I found myself in a fairly nice bedroom chamber. I was lying on a comfortable bed. I was surprised. At first I thought I was dreaming, either I was dreaming that I had been captured by the Yeerks or I was dreaming that the Yeerks had given me this nice room. I looked around me. I was facing the door. My bed was against the wall on the opposite side. I saw to my left a dresser with a mirror. I got up and walked over to it. It was metal and a light blue color. The dresser had six drawers, three on each half of the front part of the dresser. I opened the drawers. There were clothes in it. I checked the sizes, they were my size. I looked around. On the opposite side of the room was another dresser, just like mine. I guessed it too had clothes in it. There was a light blue futon to the right of the dresser. There was another door five feet away from my bed. I walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. The door that led out of the room opened. I had realized by now that this was no dream. Four Hork-Bajir entered. I was expecting them to come grab me so that they could invest me. They didn't, instead they separated, two and two. Two went to one side of the door and the other two went to the other side. A handsome human guy walked in with a bit of a swagger. He looked proud. Four Hork-Bajir entered after him. I thought that the guy was a Yeerk, but he wasn't.  
  
"Your room, Prince Brian" one Hok-Bajir sneered.  
  
The Hork-Bajir left me in the room with Prince Bryan. He walked toward me and looked me up and down. Prince Brian was a tall, handsome, brown-headed guy with brown-green eyes. His eyes locked on mine and he smiled. I smiled back.  
  
"So, you're the new captive here" he asked.  
  
"Captive" I asked in return.  
  
"Don't tell me they haven't told you".  
  
"They didn't tell me what"?  
  
He sighed, "Come on, let's go sit down on my futon".  
  
We walked over to his futon. I was guessing that this room was both of ours. I didn't like the fact that I would be sharing a room with a guy, but it was better than infestation.  
  
"Okay" he began. "First, I'm not infested and I have never been infested so you are going to have to trust me. Second, if you don't, there is no point in going on, so, do you trust me"?  
  
My initial response was no. But then I looked into his eyes. People say the eyes are the windows into the soul. I guess for him, it was different. I couldn't even begin to see into his soul. I looked away from his eyes. I changed my opinion; I did trust him. His eyes weren't cruel and mean, yet they weren't the eyes of the innocent. He seemed like the war had effected him, he seemed a lot like us, the animorphs.  
  
"Yes" I answered after a moment's pause.  
  
"Okay then, I need to let you in on a few things. My name is Prince Brian-Dalchal-Estevak. I am the prince of the Andalites. My sister is Princess Godiva-Adel-Lithium. We are twins. She is quite possible the reason both of us are alive and uninfested. She is the one person who has the emotional attachment of the emperor of the Yeerks. He claims he loves her, but I doubt he knows what love is". Brian paused a moment and I took that opportunity to tell him what was on my mind.  
  
"Let me get this straight, the emperor supposedly loves Princess Godiva, who is your twin sister. That would explain why he is keeping you alive, but what about me"? I was really confused.  
  
Brian smiled at me. "Because, you are a friend of Aximili. Aximili and Godiva are lovers. And because of your relationship with Aximili, you are also important. The emperor suspects that Godiva will come to save us both. But he isn't stupid, unfortunately, he knows Godiva is not so stupid as to rescue a Yeerk infested person, even if it is her brother and her love's friend. My sister and I have a special connection. We know what the other is thinking. And even this far apart we can sometimes feel what the other is feeling. It worries me that one day she might discover where I am and try to come rescue me. My sister was never the bravest one in our family, I was, but when she sets her mind to do something, she does it. She is very smart, she is fiercely brave when necessary, and she is beautiful. I have a picture of her if you want to see it". I nodded. Brian walked up and over to his dresser. He opened the second drawer on the right and pulled out a picture of his sister and himself. He had picked her up in that 'carry you over the threshold' look and they were both smiling and laughing. Brian put the picture back in the drawer and for a moment he had a distant look in his eyes. I thought he was going to cry, but not once did his eyes grow watery. He sat back down on his futon and he looked at me. I gave him a sympathetic look. I knew how he felt. Well, not exactly, but I too was away from the people that I loved.  
  
"My father took that picture. My father is King Dralu and he is an Andalite. My mother, Queen Sarah, is a human. My sister and I are best friends, shorms; it is painful to be so far away from her and everyone I love. I have never told anyone but Godiva this, but I feel you should know as much as possible about me. You know, seeing that we are going to be living together for a while. I am in love with an Andalite female, her name is Amenak. I have told you most everything about me" he stopped talking and looked at me. I knew it was my turn.  
  
I told him of the story of the animorphs. I told him everything from the colony of Hork-Bajir to the Chee to the bloody battles that had raged for three long years. I even told him of Elfangor and Tobias' relation to him.  
  
"We knew that Elfangor was responsible for the act of Seerow's Kindness. It killed Godiva not to be able to clear Aximili's name, but she dealt with it. Of course, she swore that one day she would tell the people the truth".  
  
I told Brian of my feelings for Jake, Rachel, and the others. I didn't leave anything out. By the time I had finished, I was at the verge of tears. He looked at me with a tender look. Not so tender as to break his bad-boy exterior, but enough to let me know he did not mind my crying. He gently touched my shoulder and I began to cry silent tears. I cried for over an hour. I was so exhausted by the time I had finished that I didn't have the energy to move. Brian picked me up and carried me to my bed. He undid the covers and held me with one arm. He acted as if I weighed only a few pounds. I looked at his arms and saw numerous muscles. I could tell why I felt so light in his arms. He laid me down in the bed and tucked me in. He smiled at me and walked over to his futon. He pulled of his shirt revealing a washboard stomach. He was dressed like a gangster. He had on baggy clothes and untied Timberlands. When he pulled off his shirt, I could see his three layers of pants. He pulled down one of the layers and I looked away. I began to blush profoundly and after a moment looked back. He was wearing a pair of long-shorts boxers and a pair of regular boxers under that, I guessed. I knew what Rachel would say. She would say that he was hot. I thought so too, but already, I had a brotherly impression of Brian. I quickly fell in to a deep slumber and I dreamed of Jake. About four hours later, in the middle of the night, around eight at night on earth, I awoke to a terrifying sight. The sight was the Drode and standing behind and to the right of him was a big, red eye.  
  
Brian  
  
I had just put Cassie to bed and fell asleep about twenty minutes later. Three hours and thirty five minutes later, I woke up. The Drode had awakened me. Crayak was 'floating' a few feet behind him.  
  
BRIAN Crayak spoke. HAVE YOU THOUGHT OVER MY OFFER, I WILL NOT ALWAYS OFFER IT.  
  
That was a lie. One thing I had not told Cassie was that there was another 'creature' that 'loved' my sister. Crayak was that creature. He had told me that since the rules forbid him to take Godiva away from her world without her consent, and since my sister wasn't crazy enough to ever say yes to the creep, he would offer me freedom from the Yeerks in trade of my sister. Of course, I would have to tell her the idea myself; she might go for it if I mentioned it. I called him an idiot for even mentioning the mad idea. I would never let my sister do that for me. I saw Cassie sit up in her bed. She looked like she was about to scream. I ran over to her and put my hand over her mouth. The last thing we needed was the Yeerks getting involved in this.  
  
"Not know", I whispered. "I will explain everything later". She nodded and I released her mouth.  
  
BRIAN, SINCE I AM SUCH A NICE BEING…  
  
"Whatever" I murmured. Crayak glared at me and I felt my knees begin to wobble, but I would not show him he scared me.  
  
I WILL MAKE THE TRADE EVEN BETTER. I WILLALLOW YOU AND THIS GIRL GOR FREE IN TRADE FOR YOUR SISTER. I began to fume.  
  
"I will never allow my sister to come within ten feet of you! Go away, Crayak. Leave before I call on the Ellimist to get involved" I cried.  
  
AS YOU WISH Crayak answered in a louder and more threatening tone. MY OFFER STILL REMAINS, BRIAN. Crayak and the Drode left our presence, both laughing. I turned to Cassie, she was shaking. I walked over to her and sat one her bed. I put one arm around her shoulder and let her cry. I had long ago realized how to make it so my sister could not feel my emotions. I had long ago put up a barrier for her protection. It tore me up inside, but I did it for her. I couldn't let her realize where I was. I also long ago had become a Christian. I needed something to believe in and God seemed to be the perfect person in whom to put my trust. I prayed a silent prayer for thirty seconds. For those thirty seconds I accidentally dropped the barrier.  
  
My Abba, please help me. Help me escape from this Yeerk hellhole. I realized that I had let my barrier down and immediately put it back up. Then I felt Godiva's emotions jump in surprise. I figured out by then that she had not heard my prayer, but had felt my fear, love, and anger. My sister was a futurist and so had extraordinary powers. She was trying to master them, but one of them she had mastered. That was communicating with me. She sent me a short message. It contained two short sentences.  
  
I will help you, Brian. I will save you from the Yeerk hellhole, my brother. I knew at that moment that the Ellimist had allowed her to hear the last two words of my prayer. Part of me despised him and the other part of me was joyous. But mostly, I was angry, now, because of my foolishness, my sister would come to save me. Because of my carelessness, my only sister and my shorm might die. I looked at Cassie who had stopped crying. She was looking at me. I knew she wanted to know what Crayak was talking about. As much as I didn't want to tell her, I decided I would tell her. I would tell her the darkest secret both Godiva and I had. I wanted to tell her in the morning, but I knew neither of us could go back to sleep. So I sighed and told her my secret, a secret I wanted to keep buried, but knew I no longer could.  
  
"Crayak claims he is in love with my sister" I stated bluntly. She gave a curt laugh.  
  
"Are all of the evil beings in the universe in love with your sister"?  
  
"Seems like it".  
  
"Okay. That's a little far fetched, but since Crayak was just here talking to you, I can believe it. My only question is why"?  
  
"I don't know. It can't be her beauty or her brains. I have no clue what it is, unless he was hit by cupid's arrows" I joked.  
  
"I guess we will never know. But I wonder, does Godiva know"?  
  
I shrugged. Cassie went back to sleep and I walked back over to my futon. I guess I would never know, but it bothered me. What was it about Godiva that intrigued Crayak? I feared for her safety many times, yet Crayak had sworn he would never hurt her. I didn't believe him. I went to sleep worrying about my sister and having nightmares about what might happen one day, if Crayak falls out of love with her or gets tired of waiting.  
  
A/N-okay, this next part I just decided to add. I don't know why, but I feel like doing it. I need to explain why Crayak loves Godiva. I will do this in the eyes of Crayak.  
  
Crayak  
  
I watched Brian fall asleep. He was an imbecile for thinking he could ever understand why I love Godiva. I looked over to Godiva's part of the galaxy. I saw she was in love with that pathetic Andalite. Nothing within these pathetic rules allowed me to force her to love me. I wanted to, though. No one will ever understand why I love her. Every person's heart has a core. The outer core is what usually shines through, what the person feels most of the time. Most being 99.9% of the time. Godiva's outer core was mostly good. It made me sick, but her inner core was not. The inner core is what most people never see, but occasionally it will shine through. Godiva's inner core was evil. Not pure evil, no, only my inner core was pure evil. But it was mostly evil. Rarely does that side ever show itself, but one day it would. One day her inner core would shine through and hopefully it would become the dominating core. Hopefully one day, Godiva would love me too.  
  
A/N-I know, creepy to be in the mind of Crayak-but now you know-please r/r 


	10. Chapter 10-Godiva

A/N-this takes place right when Brian says his prayer-this chapter is mainly Godiva, but Alloran will have a small part-Godiva is 17 years old, its about the time when Andalite females get engaged (they don't necessarily get married yet)-its not unusual for their marriages to be arranged  
  
Angelofcloud9-yes, in that essence, Godiva is like Rachel-yeah, poor Ax-LOL- anyway-whether or not Godiva will ever release that evil, I haven't decided- thanks a bunch  
  
Christina-thanks-I will-our welcome  
  
Jayni-thanks a million-who do you want to win an award-you said something about that in your review on chapter one  
  
Godiva  
  
I was one mile from Aximili's scoop when felt it. I was many light years away from my brother, but I still felt it. I felt Brian's emotions for about three seconds. I felt love, anger, and sadness. Then I heard it. I heard the words 'Yeerk hellhole' in Brian's voice. I knew the Ellimist had bent the rules.  
  
Thank you I said silently.  
  
The Ellimist didn't answer, I didn't think he would. I knew what the Ellimist was hoping. He was hoping that I would go rescue my brother, but I needed time to think things over. I wanted to rescue my brother, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I knew Aximili would want to come with me, I couldn't and wouldn't risk his life. If only there was some other way.  
  
THERE IS Crayak said in my mind.  
  
Go away I answered back silently.  
  
I WANT YOUR ANSWER.  
  
What answer I asked, fully knowing what he was talking about.  
  
I WILL STOP THE YEERKS AND SAVE YOUR BROTHER IF YOU GIVE E YOURSELF.  
  
I thought about it for a moment. I wondered what my grandmother would do. Since she was also a Futurist, she might know what to do. She was also my role model.  
  
SHE WOULDN'T DO IT the Ellimist answered; yet so Crayak couldn't hear.  
  
No Crayak. My answer is no.  
  
I WILL LEAVE YOU FOR NOW, BUT I WILL BE BACK.  
  
He left my presence and I thought for a moment how many lives I could have saved if I had said yes. That was what I meant when I made that comment back on the Dome ship. I continued walking to Aximili's scoop. When I arrived I saw Forlay and Noorlin, his mom and dad, feeding. I ran up to them. When they saw me, they stopped feeding and ran towards me.  
  
Princess Godiva, to what do we owe this honor Noorlin asked. He and Forlay gave a short bow, which I acknowledged with my head.  
  
What news do you bring? News of our Aximili Forlay asked. When I was still on the Dome ship, I told my father to tell Aximili's parents that he was coming home. Forlay and Noorlin were ecstatic.  
  
"Yes" I said with a smile. Ever since our last communication with Aximili had taken place, Forlay had feared that he had died. She couldn't bear the loss of a second son. Aximili's return was also the return of her happiness. "You may come see him at the palace at any time".  
  
How about now Forlay asked. She looked like an eager child on Christmas Day who couldn't wait to open her gifts.  
  
Forlay her husband reprimanded. I'm sure King Dralu has many questions for our son. We should wait a day. It was understood that most Andalite females were quiet and reserved. My mother and I were the most forward females on the Andalite home world. I guess Forlay's forwardness troubled her husband.  
  
"Its all right. You may both come with me now if you wish to see Aximili". I began to morph to Andalite so that we could get there as soon as possible. First I sprouted lavender fur and my hands grew and extra finger each. Then my hair shrunk into my head as my ears began to point. I grew stalk eyes and my eyes began to turn a dark shade of purple. My upper torso grew a few inches and I sprouted an extra pair of legs where my ribs used to be. I sprouted the Andalite tail and my mouth melted together. My nose changed and my morph was complete. Forlay smiled at me. I was a blend of her, Amenak, Marenay, and two other Andalites. Somehow, my morph aged with me. I knew it was a trick of the Ellimist.  
  
Are you ready I asked the two older Andalites.  
  
Yes Princess Godiva Noorlin answered. We ran all the way to the palace. I saw many Andalite males stop and look at me. My morph is extremely beautiful. If there were a 'Miss Andalite' pageant, m morph would win. Not that I am bragging. We arrived at the palace and the guards let us pass. I led them to the throne room. We entered and saw my father talking with the animorphs and Aximili. When they saw us, they stopped talking.  
  
Aximili-kala Forlay called.  
  
Mother!  
  
The two ran to each other. Forlay lightly rubbed Aximili's cheek with her knuckles. It was a sign of motherly love. Noorlin walked towards the two.  
  
You no longer are kala. You are no longer our little one, Aximili. You are now a Prince. We have missed you.  
  
I have missed you both too, father. The two touched tail blades.  
  
We have much to talk about Noorlin said.  
  
Father, mother, I want you two to meet someone.  
  
Who they asked in unison.  
  
Your grandson, Tobias.  
  
Everyone in the throne room stopped moving. My mother and Amenak stopped talking and turned towards Aximili. Tobias hopped off Rachel's shoulder and morphed to Andalite. He was an exact copy of Aximili at a younger age. Aximili smiled at him approvingly.  
  
My name is Tobias and I am the only son of Elfangor. My mother is Loren, a human. This is a morph of Ax at a younger age. I am a nothlit stuck in the form of a red tailed hawk. I have been able to recover the morphing power. He waited calmly to see their reaction. I already knew how each would react. Forlay would accept him with some caution and Noorlin would reject him. I was right.  
  
You are my grandson Forlay asked.  
  
Yes Tobias answered.  
  
Then I welcome you to our world. I welcome you, my grandson. She lightly touched his cheek with the back of her hand. I could see Noorlin was about to explode with anger. If you wish, you may come home with Aximili, Noorlin, and I to our… she didn't get to finish.  
  
No Noorlin said, barely containing his rage. I will not allow such a disgrace to enter our abode.  
  
Noorlin, perhaps we should think this over Forlay said soothingly.  
  
No! We are leaving now. Aximili, when you are done here, you will report home and that is not a request. Thanks you your majesties for allowing us to see our son. My parents nodded as Forlay and Noorlin left. Before she was out of thought speak range, Forlay privately spoke to me.  
  
Please bring Tobias by later, princess. Noorlin will not be home.  
  
Of course I answered. I walked over to Tobias and laid a gentle hand on his arm. The other Andalites went back to their work.  
  
I was expecting the worse he said sadly as he demorphed. I decided to demorph as well. I finished demorphing in less than one minute.  
  
"How in the world could your dad do that, Ax" Rachel asked fuming. Tobias flew up and landed on her shoulder.  
  
My father believes very much in tradition. What Elfangor did was not traditional Aximili stated, thought he was unhappy as well.  
  
"So, that doesn't give him the right to be mean. What kind of jerk treats his grandson like that"?  
  
I could see that Aximili was not going to tolerate his dad being called a jerk. Even if he was mad at him, his father was still blood and blood is very thick. I spoke up before Aximili could.  
  
"Yes, well even though Noorlin didn't react like we would've wanted him too, Forlay did. She asked me to bring Tobias by later".  
  
"Okay. Ax, Tobias, these are your relatives. What do you want to do" Jake asked. Aximili and Tobias looked at each other. I guess they were using thought speak.  
  
You all may come if you want. Neither of us mind your being there Aximili said.  
  
"I think we should leave for Aximili's scoop in three earth hours" I said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell your Andalites" Marco groaned. "Its everyone's hours". We all laughed and began to walk out of the throne room.  
  
"Godiva" my mother called me. I stopped walking and motioned to the others that I would talk to them later. They left.  
  
"Yes" I said turning around and walking to my mother.  
  
"Your father and I must talk to you about something. As you know, you are nearing the age of the time when you are to be married. Captain Prince Asculan spoke to your father about the matter earlier. He and your father agree that the arrangement would be a great benefit to you and all Andalites. I agree with your father. Prince Penar is handsome, brave, and seems to care for you". I took a minute to absorb all of this in.  
  
"You want me to marry Penar? The idea is preposterous," I said laughing.  
  
Why is that my father said annoyed.  
  
"One, he is a jerk and two, I don't love him".  
  
Godiva, I think that Penar would make a nice husband my dad said.  
  
"For who" I asked sarcastically. "I would rather marry a monkey. Anyone who suggests the idea is an idiot". My hand flew up to my mouth. All of the Andalites in the room stopped to see my father's reaction, especially War-Prince Alloran, Amenak, and my mom.  
  
You will do as I say, child my father said harshly, not that I could blame him.  
  
"But dad, I…"  
  
No. You will become engaged to Prince Penar and that is no a request!  
  
"I don't love him, I love Aximili" I said softly.  
  
I don't care! You will marry him and that is final! Do you understand me Godiva?  
  
I didn't answer. Instead I fled from the throne room. I ran all the way to the stables, saddled Braveheart, and began to ride.  
  
Alloran  
  
Princess Godiva fled the room before I could come to Prince Aximili's defense. My shorm always did have a temper. The others went back to doing their duties.  
  
Dralu, even though what Godiva said was rude and uncalled for, I do think that Prince Aximili would make a better husband for her. He seems more loving towards her and he is a wonderful warrior I told him. Dralu thought about this as his anger diminished. He gave a short sigh. The fire in his eyes was replaced with a look of weariness. He had been king for sixteen years now. When his mother died four months after Princess Godiva was born (of grass poisoning), his father, King Coratus became ill. He died six months after Queen Genidor died. The electorate thought it was because of grass poisoning as well, but anyone truly close to the family knew it was depression.  
  
I shouldn't have been so hard on her. I suppose I just lost my temper.  
  
We all do sometimes.  
  
"Its all right, dear. I'm sure she won't stay mad at you long", Queen Sarah said. She walked up beside him. He grasped her hand and the two shared an Andalite kiss. I missed my wife, Jahar, and my two sons very much.  
  
Alloran I heard a timid female voice behind me say. I looked at the female with my stalk eyes. The female was Jahar! I ran over to her and kissed her passionately. She did the same to me. Normally, it was not courteous to show such affection in public, but I didn't care. I hadn't seen her in 20 years!  
  
I have missed you so I told her.  
  
And I have missed you, Alloran. Yet, now you are back. Here in my arms.  
  
I looked deep into her eyes hoping not to see pity and I didn't. I saw love. I also saw two young Andalite males standing behind us, staring. They were my sons. I left Jahar's side and went to them. I refused to look in their eyes, for I might see disgust. I had not seen Shakrow since he was in equivalent to one earth year and I had not seen Estimilo since he was in equivalent to two earth weeks. Shakrow was now 21 in earth years and Estimilo was now 20 in earth years.  
  
My sons I said nervously, yet lovingly.  
  
Father Shakrow stated. He arched his tail blade forward, as did I. We touched tail blades and smiled at each other.  
  
We have missed you Estimilo added. We too touched tail blades and smiled.  
  
And I have missed you. I have missed you very much.  
  
Godiva  
  
I was riding Braveheart on the plains open to the public. I wasn't supposed to be, but I didn't care. How dare my father tell me whom I was to marry? I was seventeen years old. I saw Aximili, Treownik, and the animorphs heading my way. I gave Braveheart a small squeeze and he began to run faster. Suddenly, images began to flash in my mind. I closed my eyes and accidentally let go of the reigns. I was having a vision. I saw my brother and another girl being held captive by Yeerks. The other girl was Cassie. I saw my brother and Cassie planning an escape and I saw them fighting in a battle. They were not winning. The images stopped as I fell from Braveheart's back and hit the ground. I gave a small groan as I lay on my side.  
  
Godiva Aximili and Treownik called in unison. They and the animorphs ran up to my side.  
  
"I'm all right," I said as Aximili helped me up. I saw Braveheart come galloping back to me. I went over to him and pet him.  
  
"I had a vision of Brian and Cassie. They are in trouble and need my help. Treownik, I need you to get Sorag, Marenay, and Padiorek and meet me at our spot as soon as possible. You need to take Jake, Tobias, Rachel, and Marco with you. Aximili, you can come with me or you can go with him. It's up to you".  
  
"Why should we go with Treownik" Rachel asked skeptically.  
  
"So I can get to the palace faster. Braveheart and Aximili are faster and can jump higher than any of your morphs. I don't want to have to slow down to open any gates".  
  
"Let's have Ax, Braveheart, and I race each other. We'll see who can win" Marco said.  
  
"Please" I said looking at everyone.  
  
"All right" Jake said. "Let's go".  
  
If I may, I would like to go with you Aximili told me.  
  
"Of course" I said.  
  
Aximili and I ran to the palace as fast as we could. Aximili called to Amenak using private thought speak. She came out of the palace and trotted over to us.  
  
What's going on she asked me.  
  
"We're having a meeting" I answered. She knew who 'we' was.  
  
About what she asked.  
  
"Brian and Cassie" I answered. She nodded as we ran to the forest Aximili had retreated to when he 'hurt' me. When we arrived, everyone else was already there. We humans sat down the Andalites and Braveheart remained standing. Marenay walked over to me.  
  
This better be good, Godiva. Padiorek and Sorag were giving me tail fighting lessons. I was about to knock Sorag off his feet when Treownik came running up.  
  
You weren't even close Sorag said. Yet, I knew she was. The only reason we got 'lessons' from those two was to learn the new moves that the academy teaches. Her parents would not allow her to attend the academy, even thought she legally could. Sorag, Padiorek, Marenay, Amenak, and Treownik were the five Andalites (besides Aximili) who weren't afraid to treat me like a regular Andalite.  
  
"The plan is basically to steal my ship, travel to the Yeerk home world, rescue Brian and Cassie, and return home in one piece. I don't want any of you going with me, though. All I want is for you to help me escape off our world".  
  
Well, I am not letting you get to have all of the fun yourself. If you go to save Brian and Cassie, so do I. Padiorek was always looking for a fight. I am rather sure the others agree. Everyone nodded his or her head. I gave a short sigh. I knew there was no way I could win.  
  
"Fine, but we need a leader. I mean, someone has to plan all of the technical stuff", I replied.  
  
"Let's vote" Jake said. I nodded my head.  
  
Rachel, Tobias, and Marco voted Jake. Amenak, Sorag, Padiorek, Treownik, Marenay, and Jake voted me. I told them I wasn't going to vote. They all looked to Aximili. I knew it must be hard for him to choose between his Prince and his Princess so I helped him out.  
  
"It doesn't really matter who Aximili votes, so he doesn't need to".  
  
"Alright" Jake said. "Godiva, I guess you're the leader". He looked relieved. I smiled.  
  
"Okay, everyone meet back her in one and a half earth hours. You can all go pack and do whatever you need to do in order to be ready".  
  
Would now be a good time to go see Forlay Tobias asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, let's go". The animorphs, Aximili, and myself left to go see her.  
  
Aximili took my hand as we began walking and I morphed Andalite. He was surprised, but he never let go of my hand. He stared at my morph for about a second before speaking.  
  
You are very beautiful and I don't just mean your morph.  
  
Thank you.  
  
We paused our talking and he gave me a gentle kiss. It was short, but sweet. When we continued walking, I told him about what happened in the throne room when he left. He gripped my hand tighter and he paled a little.  
  
Penar told me that you were a possession, one he must win.  
  
What did you tell him?  
  
I told him you were not.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Godiva, I have something I must ask you. He began to sweat a little.  
  
What is it?  
  
Would you ever marry Penar?  
  
I would die before marrying Penar.  
  
I would rather you marry Penar than die.  
  
Marrying Penar is a fate worse than death.  
  
I would rather die 1,000 deaths than to see you, the person I love most, die. I stopped walking and looked deeply into his green eyes.  
  
I love you more than anyone as well, Aximili. He and I both smiled.  
  
I love it when you say my name. If you weren't alive Godiva, life wouldn't be worth living.  
  
Oh Aximili, I feel the same way.  
  
He kissed me again, this time longer than the last. I kissed him back just as long. Neither of us said a word the rest of the time, but I knew one thing was for sure. I was never going to marry anyone but Aximili- Esgarrouth-Isthill. Penar, or no Penar, nothing and no one could stop me. That was my personal vow.  
  
(A/N-here is a surprise part of the chapter)  
  
Ellimist  
  
I shouldn't have read Princess Godiva-Adel-Lithium's thoughts. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway. I also saw what would most likely occur because of that vow. Mostly, many would be saved, and that was a good thing. But many would also die. If all went how I thought it would, a daughter would be born to them. Two things could happen to this daughter. If one of those two things happened, all would be lost in this part of the universe and I would be weakened in the game. I would be weakened in the game I could not allow Crayak to win.  
  
A/N-do you like it? Please r/r. If you do, I will post the chapters more quickly. 


End file.
